1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for supporting shelving or a wall panel. The mounting structure employs a supporting bar and an attachment bracket which attaches the supporting bar to a support surface.
2. Prior Art
The prior art teaches various shelving arrangements and attachment fixtures. Generally, the shelves are metal or wood shelving supported by an attachment fixture appropriate for each type of shelf.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,778,075 to Harris teaches a shelf support comprising a shelf having a bail attached to each end of the shelf wherein one bail is attached rigidly to one side of the shelf and the second bail is held slidably to the underside of the shelf by means of guide clamps. The support allows easy removal of the shelf.
U.S. Pat. No.3,484,069 to Larson teaches a base with a plurality of mounting prongs attached to the base by means of a bracket. This mounting support is primarily for mounting an apertured panel having holes arranged equidistantly in horizontal rows and vertical columns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,498 to Yellin teaches a shelving apparatus comprising vertically spaced apart and horizontally spaced apart bars which are joined together to form a shelf. The apparatus is secured to a wall by means of mounting clips secured to the wall by screws.
As is known to those skilled in the art, particular problems are encountered in mounting glass panelling or shelving to a wall or the like. The fragile, slippery nature of a glass requires that the shelf or panel be securely mounted without breakage. However, the prior art has not addressed a method or means for safely supporting glass panels or glass shelving in abutment against a wall or ceiling surface.
The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed, is designed to securely mount glass wall panelling and shelving and employs methods and bracketry not found in the prior art.